ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Reid
Aiden Alexander Reid (born June 23, 1985) is an American Professional Wrestler, best known as Aiden Reid. He is currently working for True Honor Wrestling (THW). Early Life Aiden Alexander Reid was born on June 23, 1985 in Detroit, Michigan to Jeremy and Sarah Reid. When Aiden was only six months old his parents divorced and Aiden went on to live with his mother in Flint, Michigan. Aiden's mother tried her best to bring food to the table for them as she even went onto working two jobs just to make end meet. When Aiden was eleven years old he discovered wrestling. He started to watch WWF and openly admits that Stone Cold Steve Austin was and is his favorite wrestling in WWF. He liked the attitude that he brought. That's when Aiden discovered that he wanted to be a professional wrestler when he grew up. Tragedy struck for young Aiden when he was fourteen years old. His mother was murdered during a mugging gone wrong. Aiden was put under the care of his father in Detroit. Aiden didn't have a problem with his dad he actually thought he was a nice guy. His Dad even brought him to his first wrestling event, which he thought was very cool. After moving back to Detroit with his father and siblings, he met his father's best friends, a couple across the street named Lucas and Sofia St. James. Aiden often watched after their six year old daughter Harlow while they would go out. Over time they grew to be great friends. Harlow actually asked him to help her train after he had been trained. Professional Wrestling Aiden graduated from high school at the age of eighteen. He then went on to a wrestling school in Detroit where he learned the ins and outs of wrestling and learning how to be the best. It took him nearly four years to craft himself. Aiden fought in the independent scene, mainly local. After he perfectd his craft, he trained Harley St. James for four years prior to her signing with THW. True Honor Wrestling (2011 - Present) June - July 2011 Coming soon. Personal Life Aiden dated former THW wrestler Stefanie Jackson better known as her ring name Stevie Jaxon. He also previously dated a woman named Morticia Damien, whom he cheated on with Harley St. James. He began a secret relationship with St. James on February 6, 2012. After a few relationship problems Harley announced that on March 12, 2012 Aiden proposed to her. They're shooting for a September wedding. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''EAT CANVAS BITCH! (Top rope pedigree) *'Signature Moves''' **Back Body Drop **Camel Clutch **Mule Kick to a Seated Opponent *'General Moves' **Armbar **Backbreaker **Baseball Slide **Drop Toe Hold **Elbow Drop **Eye Poke **Legsweep **Missle Dropkick **Superkick **Tornado DDT *'Managers' **Lizzie Jaxon **Stevie Jaxon *'Entrance Themes' **"Butcher's Hook" by Slipknot (THW 2011) **"Undead" by Hollywood Undead **'"I Will Be Heard" by Hatebreed' Championships and Accomplishments *'True Honor Wrestling' **''Power 15'' ***15 on June 28, 2011 **''Power 15 Heroes and Zeroes'' Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:1985 births Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Characters Category:True Honor Wrestling Talent Category:Wrestlers born in Michigan Category:Male Professional Wrestlers